howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiccup's Windwalker
Hiccup's Windwalker, known simply as The Windwalker in the book, is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's riding dragon in the book series. Appearance The Windwalker is a black dragon. He has a single horn on his nose, and a line of spines running down from his neck to the tail. He appears to have three taloned claws on each foot. He also has a pair of large wings, which seems to be covered in some sort of fur or feather. As a youngling, The Windwalker has big eyes and big ears, and two canine teeth showing, he has a limping foreleg that suggest he had been in manacles before, and it is wraped in bandage as depicted. While he cannot fly with Hiccup on him, he can still run pretty fast carrying his rider, and almost outruns flowing lava. He is often decribed as untidy and raggedy, and unfit as the riding dragon for the heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. As he matured, he grows bigger, his eyes and ears are smaller than they used to compared to the body. His wings grow boarder and more teeth are shown on the side of his closed mouth. His injured front leg is still in bandage. He is now quite a strong dragon and arguably one of the fastest dragon in the archipelago, as he can fly faster and higher than most dragon, his flying abilities can almost rival that of an Air-dragon. Personality When Hiccup first chose The Windwalker to be his riding dragon, it was because of his nervous and traumatized look and that he knew no one will choose him. The Windwalker is jumpy and edgy, he looks to be in fear of something. Furthermore, he seems to be mute at first, but it was proven wrong when he told Hiccup to 'desert' in a soft whispering. However, he is firecely loyal to Hiccup, as all the other riding dragons fled when the Vikings were surrounded by fire and Exterminator younglings on a hill, but he remained, protecting the Vikings from the heat as Gobber's riding dragon, Goliath, carry the young Vikings to safety. As The Windwalker matures, he turns out to be a very gentle and soft spoken dragon. He still talks awfully little in the books, though. He is still pretty jumpy, but apparently he gains more confident in himself as he grows up. His loyalty to Hiccup is stronger than ever, proven when most other dragons were taken over by the Red-Rage during the Dragon Rebellion, but he was only confused by it. He still gets spooked easily and tends to be confused when totally freaked out. Lately, his reflexes have been sharpened in the years living as an Outcast. Plot In How to Twist a Dragon's Tale, The Windwalker made his first appearance as a yound dragon chosen by Hiccup to be his riding dragon, he was still too weak to fly with Hiccup on his back then. He was the only dragon not to desert the Vikings when the Exterminator Dragons attacked, instead protecting them from the fire and carried Hiccup out of the fire. Later, he accompanied Hiccup and his gang to Lava-lout Island to stop the volcano from erupting. The plan went wrong and the volcano erupted, and it was The Windwalker that raced the flowing lava, carrying Hiccup away from certain death. In How to Break a Dragon's Heart, Hiccup followed Fishlegs into the Forest of Berserk on the Windwalker, after Fishlegs insisted on completing the Impossible task on his own. They were captured by the Berserks, and The Windwalker was chained up, along with Fishlegs' riding dragon, a Chickenpoxer. Afterwards, Hiccup made a deal with the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, Furious, to free the prisoners on the Island, The Windwalker included. The Windwalker and the gang then returned to Berk with the honey. In How to Steal a Dragon's Sword, The Windwalker followed Hiccup up to Flashburn's School of Swordfighting the Hard Way. It was winter and The Windwalker was hibernating, so when a group of rogue dragons attacked, he was not much of a help. Later, when Hiccup was exiled and the Dragon Rebellion attacked, The windwalker stayed faithful to Hiccup and helped him to escape thousands of dragons by flying higher adn faster than they could. During the chase, Hiccup fell unconscious, and The Windwalker brought Hiccup, along with Toothless and the Wodensfang into a cave. In How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, it was a year into exile with Hiccup, The Windwalker had a lot of close calls with Hiccup freeing dragons and escaping from both Alvin the Treacherous' Alvinsmen and Furious' Dragon Rebellion, which made him more alert in any time. He helped bringing down a Hero sent to kill Hiccup, who was actually Hiccup's Mother, Valhallarama. When Hiccup entered the Prison Darkheart, he was tasked to return to the Flaming Forest and Guard their Hideout with Hiccup's Helmet. But in panic, he fled without the helmet. He caught plenty of fish for the next three days while guarding the hideout, and was joyous when Hiccup and his gang returned. In How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, The Windwalker and his gang was out investagating a human's plea for help. That human turned out to be Snotlout, Hiccup decided to save him and bring him back to the tree hideout. They woke a full pack of resting Dragon Rebellion's dragon in the process. The Windwalker and the others escaped, though slightly wounded, but Camicazi was capture by the Vampire Spydragon. Later, when they realized Snotlout was luring Hiccup into a trap, The Windwalker and the others worked together to safe him and Camicazi. Later, when Hiccup and Snotlout sailed away on the ship full of the King's lost Things, he was on the ship too, and Snotlout rode him to buy Hiccup some time to enter the Winter Winds of Woden. Snotlout was killed by an arrow shot by an Alvinsmen, and The Windwalker was last seen plundging down for Snotlout as he fell from The Windwalker's back. Trivia *He is one of the fastest dragon in the book series, capable of outflying thousands of dragons hot in pursue of him, he is only seen surpassed by another dragon, the Silver Phantom, in the books. *He smells of hot chocolate. Gallery Young windwalker.jpg|Hiccup on a young Windwalker, still unable to fly. Category:Dragons Category:Book Dragons Category:Males